


Love Bites

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Halloween Crack!Fic, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers but:, Vampire!Katya, tw: blood / biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: Lost and alone on the walk home from a Halloween party, Trixie finds shelter in the dilapidated mansion of a particularly eccentric woman.





	1. Chapter 1

The curse of countryside living, Trixie lamented, was having to trudge her way home through the actual countryside. With a damp coat draped over her slutty Halloween costume. She’d ended up somewhere at the junction between goth and vampire, all black miniskirt and bloodied face, clenched tight by a corset.

Everyone had been too caught up with staring at her cleavage to ask about what she was, which Trixie supposed meant a successful Halloween costume.

Not successful enough, apparently, since she was walking home alone whilst her friends were getting fucked by various drunk clubgoers. Even her lift had found someone to go home with, mouthing apologies as she was lead past the bouncers by an excitable guy Trixie thought she might have recognised from a college class.

A cab was far too expensive, late on Halloween night, and Trixie thanked her sober self for having the sense to wear relatively comfy heels.

The occasional passing headlights had ceased around two in the morning, and her mobile phone had finally died around three. She was out here alone, following a route she sort-of remembered. Trixie had never considered hitch-hiking before, but every painful step made it more tempting.

Woods and hills surrounded the road, as it got narrower and swept into tighter and tighter turns. She hadn’t passed single streetlight, aside from the motion-activated fluorescents marking a couple of gated driveways, each separated by hundreds of metres of road. Each time, she considered finding an intercom, begging to be let in, but pride stopped her. Besides, if she disappeared out here, no one would ever find her again.

Trixie was starting to shiver as the alcohol wore off, the dampness of her coat creating a coldness which seeped right into her bones. Despite the pain in her toes, she picked up her pace, the scratching of her shoes against the ground echoing eerily through the quiet of the hedges and trees around her. There was barely any separation between the road and the wilderness where the road got narrow, the lightest movement of branches in the breeze making Trixie jump and shiver.

A car careened around the corner, lights on full glare, speeding and undoubtedly driven by someone far too drunk. The horn blared once they passed Trixie, making her fall in her jump out of the road, the rough tree-root threaded ground hurting her hands as she dropped.

It wasn’t safe to be out, and she knew it.

One shaking foot before the other, Trixie forced herself to keep walking. It was too cold to stay still out here, a light dusting of rain making her even colder. Her hands shook as she tried to push them inside her coat, struggling to keep warm even at a jogging pace.

Barely a few more minutes down the road, answering her muttered prayers, was another driveway.

The gates were old and fancy, boarded up on one side so Trixie couldn’t see past them. Unlike the other more modern driveways, these gates didn’t light up as she approached. They remained cold and unwelcoming, surrounded by high brick walls Trixie knew she wouldn’t be able to clamber over.

Please, god, let someone be home.

Then, let them not be a murderer.

Ornate, aged metal hid a button, and Trixie held it down, waiting for the tell-tale click of a doorbell or an intercom. It was so poorly maintained she was surprised to hear a ringing, then a click, on the other end. Desperation tinged her voice, fingers shaking as she held down the button to speak.

“Hello? I.. I’m lost.”

The intercom crackled, and Trixie fought the urge to scan behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She thought she might be able to hear someone on the other end, shuffling, but the line was bad.

Through the static, she could hear a voice.

“Come in.”

If there was anywhere to run to, Trixie would be out of there. As it stood, the only path open to her was being revealed by a creaking gate.

It was hard to walk up the crushed stone of the path, perhaps granite or even marble, and Trixie couldn’t see where her feet her. The stone moved under her feet, making her fear for twisting an ankle, moving slowly with her hands out for balance. She could barely see, even with the clear constellations of stars above her, the light of the waxing moon dully reflecting off the fake leather of her boots.

Ahead of her, in a mansion so old she would assume it to be uninhabited, a light flickered on.

The building was imposing, and Trixie exhausted mind reeled with ideas of who the hell could possible live somewhere like this.

As she got closer she looked around for a car, for some sign of modernity, but there was nothing. No lights on the outside of the house, no security cameras, no double glazing. Gothic architecture, draped framing the windows, there was nothing familiar here. She slowed her walking as she got closer, drawing her coat closer over her costume. It felt so silly now, the corset making it harder for her to hyperventilate. Her fingers were no longer shaking from cold, but from fear.

Trixie tried not to whimper as a second light flickered on, in the window closest to her. It revealed the silhouette of a figure, watching her, barely twenty feet away. She was still struggling to walk on the loose stone, and Trixie knew there was no running away now. Soft light framed the figure, braced by heavy drapes, and Trixie squinted to try and decipher anything she could from the shape. A gender, and age, an intention. There was nothing.

As she was gathering the courage to knock on the intimidating old front door, the figure swept away, moving disconcertingly quickly. A light flickered on behind the sash windows, and Trixie saw the figure moving behind it.

She choked on a gasp as the heavy door swung open, making her stumble in its abruptness.

Trixie blinked in shock at the light, thinking for the first time about how she must look to this stranger. Her heavy makeup would be running, lipstick chewed off on her chapped lips, hair frizzy and damp, lying limp from where she’d straightened it. The coat was soaked through, her tights were clinging awkwardly to her legs, and Trixie felt ready to drop. All she had were her keys, dead phone and debit cards.

“Oh my goodness, you must be freezing!”

The voice was concerned, eastern-European accented, and deep, but feminine. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Trixie caught her first proper look at the stranger she was imposing upon.

She was pretty. Probably in her late thirties, maybe her forties. Dark curls framed her pale, angular face, stains of eyeliner and lipstick giving her face more colour. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a frown as she looked over Trixie, a slight pout on her lips. She was wrapped in a black dress, bulky, like a housecoat. It was belted around her shapely waist, where one hand clutched the material. Her other hand held the door open. Trixie realised she was staring.

“Can I come in?”

The woman nodded vigorously, moving out of the doorframe and beckoning Trixie over the threshold, closing the door behind her. The house was barely any warmer than outside, but Trixie was grateful to be out of the elements nonetheless.

“Let’s get you warm.”

“Thanks.”

The woman strode away, moving rapidly and smoothly across the tiled floor. She didn’t beckon for Trixie to follow, so she stayed standing in the reception area, taking in her surroundings.

Above her, a chandelier provided bright light, candles obviously replaced by old lightbulbs. The floor was chequered like a chess board, a few tiles cracked and grubby. An eerie suit of armour stood guard by the door that the woman exited through, taunting Trixie as she stared down the empty eye slot, poised as if it had been stolen straight from a classic horror movie.

A broken grandfather clock, a series of unlit candles, and a sweeping staircase completed the picture, large oil paintings watching with flat eyes as Trixie because increasingly uneasy. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her decision to walk home from the nightclub felt an entire world away. She could almost imagine the eyes watching her, the hidden alcoves, the ghosts which undoubtedly haunted this building.

Through the silence, that voice returned. The tile floor made the sound echo, distorting the friendliness she was clearly trying to exude. Katya’s footsteps were near-silent, contrasting the sharpness of her voice.

“My name is Katya, by that way! Sorry for the cold.”

Trixie stumbled over her words for a few seconds, before finally swallowing, and managing to reply.

“Not at all! I’m sorry for bothering you. I’m Trixie!”

“Trixie! That _is_ pretty! American?”

‘We’re in America, so yeah.’ Trixie wanted to say. But Katya seemed to be so kind to her, bustling back into the room obscured by a stack of blankets, she just laughed.

“Yep! Midwestern, originally!”

She had reapplied her lipstick in the other room, as well as fetching the blankets. Her face appeared over the top of the stack, a smile on her red lips.

“I love your accent! It’s pretty!”

She walked away slower this time, and Trixie followed her into the front room. It must have been the one with the light on, where the windows overlooked the drive. Trixie opened the door for her, the woman has no free hands, and Katya dumped the blankets down on one of the worn couches. She rushed to close the drapes, blood red fabric concealing the dark shapes of trees outside, before crouching at the fireplace. The rest of the room was just as lavish as the drapes, aged finery, a marble fireplace with cracks, plush couches and chaise longues with tears in the dark red fabric. This room was more homely than the entrance-way though, hardback books littering a few of the surfaces, dried flowers in vases. Trixie could imagine someone actually inhabiting this space.

Katya had built the fire, lit a few of the candles on the mantlepiece, and was expertly trying to convince the burning kindling to spread.

“Please, get that coat off. You must be frozen.”

Slowly, trying not to shiver at the loss of layers, Trixie unbuttoned her coat. She groaned aloud when she realised what she had on underneath, making Katya twist her head around. When she saw Trixie’s costume, she laughed – a sound which was startling and rich all at once.

“Ah, Halloween?”

Trixie grunted a ‘yep’, wrapping both arms around her self-consciously, coat grasped by the collar in one hand.

“I like it. I think it’s… cute.”

Katya’s accent got so thick it practically dripped from her lips, and she brushed her fingers against Trixie’s as she took the wet coat.

Another mumbled thanks was drowned out by the crackling of the new fire, and Trixie moved closer to the little heat it was starting to give out, desperate to warm up her blue fingers. Behind her, she could sense Katya hanging her coat up, coming back to drape the softest of the old blankets over Trixie’s bare shoulders. Her fingers lingered just a little too long, brush along Trixie’s collarbones as she settled the fabric, making Trixie desperately try not to shudder.

“Do you like tea?”

*

“God, you’re a total lifesaver. I’m amazed you were awake, to be honest.”

“I sleep weird hours,” Katya waved her off, pouring herself more tea.

They were sat on the couches, cups and teapot perched on a small table which Katya had dragged in from the side of the room. She’d brought Trixie biscuits and tea, all the sweetener she’d wanted, and stoked the fire until Trixie’s fingers were no longer numb. The crockery it was being served in were old, like something Trixie’s flatmate might get from the thrift store to put plants in, just to be quirky. Something told her Katya hadn’t bought these just to be hipster.

There was a lull in conversation as Trixie stared into the fire, the walk and alcohol and cold making her beyond sleepy. Still, she fought to stay awake.

Katya was nice company. Easy to talk to. A good listener. She remembered every detail Trixie told her. She wasn’t forthcoming in details about her own life, but she told Trixie enough to be trustworthy. She watched every word leave Trixie’s lips with wide eyes, almost startling in her concentration on what Trixie had to say.

“Oh! Do you have a phone charger? I need to tell my friends where I am.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Katya shook her head, wide eyed, not looking at all sorry. “I have a bike, though, I can take you into town tomorrow when there are fewer drunken idiots on the road.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

She couldn’t help wonder where she would sleep tonight. These couches looked comfy enough, the rest of the house seemed far too creepy and cold to move from this room. She imagined Katya would have a huge four-poster upstairs somewhere. Maybe there would be a spare room.

It was hard to continue concealing yawns, and Katya was watching her with a concerned head tilt. The angles of those cheekbones were accentuated by the firelight, raven hair tucked behind her ears. She’d removed her overcoat in the latter half of their conversation, covering the black nightgown underneath with a blanket, worn like a cape to match Trixie. It was hard not to watch the pale, entrancing expanse of her thighs as she moved, the black slip riding up as she shifted with excitement or to get closer to the warmth of the fire.

“So, how did you end up living here?”

Trixie asked through a yawn, and it made Katya smile softly, lips together and head tilted down in the prettiest way Trixie had ever been patronised.

“I’ve lived here for years. Family home, etcetera etcetera. It’s not an interesting story.”

It was hard to imagine Katya here, alone. A woman more petite than Trixie, so pretty and delicate looking. Someone Trixie thought ought to have everything on demand, living so far away from the convenience of modern life. Katya clearly didn’t want her to probe, to ask what happened to make her want to live out here in the middle of nowhere, but Trixie’s mind went wild with theories.

“Don’t you get lonely?”

“All the time, Trixie.”

Katya met Trixie’s eyes yet again, overtly and seriously. The intensity made Trixie want to squirm in her seat, and she gripped into the blanket covering her own arm tightly, feeling the point of each finger in her bicep.

“That’s a shame,” Trixie was almost whispering.

Maybe it was the caffeine from the tea, but she felt suddenly wired. Katya was still gazing at her, even as Trixie’s eyeline flittered away, looking at the fire and at the empty teacups, desperate for a reprieve from Katya’s entrancing green eyes.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course. I’ll show you the way.”

Katya extinguished the fire before they left the room, blew out each candle on the mantlepiece painfully slowly, collected the cups but left them on a tray. Trixie’s coat was still slightly damp, but she took it with her anyway, holding it at arms-length as she ascended the wide staircase behind Katya. Trixie didn’t notice the turns they took; she was focused on the sway of Katya’s hips. They stopped at a door.

“Apologies, I wasn’t expecting guests.”

Trixie muttered not to worry, that she was sorry for imposing, but Katya was already walking further down the dark corridor. It was a fumble to find the dim bathroom light, but eventually Trixie managed it, offering a small thanks to whoever might be listening that the light actually worked.

Katya had only left a handful of products in the bathroom, so Trixie had no idea why she’d apologised for some supposed mess. A full shampoo bottle and a bar of soap were the only colour in the room, and Trixie rushed to use the bathroom and wash her face. She tried not to scream at how cold the water was, finally managing to scrub the messy eyeliner and mascara off from her eyes. She looked better barefaced, she could hardly believe Katya hadn’t commented on the mess her makeup had devolved into before she showed up on the woman’s doorstep. 

She had no other clothes with her, too. Perhaps she could borrow something to sleep in. Her costume looked beyond ridiculous, surrounded by the grandeur of an actual home fit for a gothic character.

Katya hadn’t seemed to mind.

On emerging from the bathroom, once again wrapped in her blanket to try and keep in a semblance of warmth and comfort in the coolness of the dark corridor, Trixie had no idea where to go. The hallway was creepy, like each door could conceal a horror Trixie felt ill-prepared to deal with in the wee hours of the morning.

There was light coming from just one of the rooms, like a dull halo around the ajar door. 

“Katya?”

Trixie knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

“Here!” came the reply, and Trixie entered the room fully, closing the door to try and keep a little of the heat in.

How Katya could live in a house this cold was beyond her. Trixie lamented being away from her apartment, where she and her flatmate could argue over a few measly degrees of comfortable temperature.

Inside, Trixie saw the bare expanse of Katya’s back, revealed where her blanket and overcoat were removed. Sat at her vanity, Katya was combing her hair, trying roughly to braid it back, out of her face.

“I can never do this right. It always falls out by morning.”

With a soft ‘may I?’ Trixie coaxed the comb and hair from her fingers, letting Katya stay gripped onto the clip. She persuaded the hair into thirds with gentle movements, running her fingers through the curls which were so reluctant to be untangled. Katya was staring at her again, enticing green eyes constantly meeting hers as Katya tilted her head too far back.

There was no mirror on the vanity, it was a wonder Katya ever braided her hair at all.

“You’re good at that,” came Katya’s purring voice, moaning as Trixie reached up to gently scratch at the roots of her hair.

“Thanks.”

“Really good,” Katya moaned, and Trixie bit her lip at the sight of Katya’s eyes closed, head back, wished she could frame this moment like one of the oil paintings downstairs.

She carefully brought the hair into a braid, loose enough for Katya to sleep in, took the clip from where it was clasped in Katya’s hand.

“Done,” she whispered, breaking the other woman’s trance.

“Apologies, that was really nice. It made me sleepy.”

Trixie chuckled, fingers still on Katya’s shoulders. She didn’t want to let go.

“We should probably head to bed anyway.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved, Katya’s eyes still closed in total trust. Trixie cleared her throat again.

“Do you want to stay with me? The other rooms can get quite cold.”

“Okay.”

*

Katya had given Trixie full choice of her sleepwear, all extravagant vintage pieces, few of which would fit over Trixie’s fuller figure. Eventually they found a nightie that fit, although Trixie’s breasts were squeezed obscenely into it, and she could almost feel Katya salivating as soon as Trixie told her she could uncover her eyes.

The bed was a large double, a four poster as Trixie had suspected, and they could comfortably lie untouching under the heavy sheets. Katya was watching her, even as Trixie closed her eyes in preparation for sleep. Trixie fought not to get excited, at the clear arousal in Katya’s breathing, in the way she wet her lips as she looked at Trixie.

“Are you cold?”

Trixie had almost managed to forget where she was, fall asleep under Katya’s watchful gaze. Yes, she was cold.

“A little.”

Katya shuffled closer, wrapped an awkward arm around Trixie’s waist. Her arm was barely warmer than the room, but the weight was a comfort. Trixie felt herself clench with arousal.

“Could I kiss you?”

Sleepy eyes opened to meet Katya’s bright ones, focused on the excitement in her eyes, on that red lipstick which had rubbed off again.

“Yeah.”

With permission, Katya barely held back. She flung a leg across Trixie’s waist before their lips even connected, tracing the seam of Trixie’s closed lips until they opened with a hungry, insistent tongue. Her hands gravitated towards Trixie’s breasts as if following a magnetic field, grasping and pulling at her flesh, pinching at each nipple to see how long until Trixie broke their kiss with a gasp.

“Touch me,” Katya begged, taking the hand Trixie wasn’t lying on until it was covering her stomach, taking gasping breaths as Trixie trailed her warm fingertips up towards Katya’s breasts. It was mere moments before Katya broke their contact, pushing Trixie onto her back against the pillows.

“Can I take this off? Please?” her voice was barely more than a whine, and Trixie felt wet heat between her legs at Katya’s desperation, at how badly this woman wanted her.

Katya tugged at Trixie’s nightgown hem, trying to force it up until Trixie managed to wriggle free of it, the fabric creaking as Katya forced it over Trixie’s chest. Trixie tried to move her hands back onto Katya, to reciprocate, to remove her nightgown, but Katya pushed her down.

“Let me look after you… please...”

As it transpired, Katya had some kind of oral fixation. Hickies and suckling at her nipples, licking every possible surface of Trixie’s torso, Katya wanted it all. Trixie’s hands grasped her own breasts, pressing them together as Katya worked her way across them, tracing veins and stretch marks with the insistent point of her tongue.

“Do you trust me, baby?” Her voice was muffled against Trixie’s flesh, as much breast as Katya’s could fit forced into her mouth.

An affirmative passed her lips wrapped up in a moan as Katya’s fingers started to finally slide under the band of Trixie’s underwear, feeling her wetness before tugging at the high-waist until it dragged all the way down Trixie’s hips.

Sharp teeth trailed across Trixie’s skin as Katya played with her wetness, stroked at the stubble of her pubic hair, brushed past her clit, making it ache with neglect. Light, playful bites across her décolletage were soothed with touches to her sensitive labia, with a wet fingertip dragged over her clit. The bites came harder and harder, until they broke the skin, punctuated by thrusts into Trixie with skilled fingers.

Trixie grunted as Katya bit deep enough to draw blood, laving her tongue against the sting of the new cuts.

“Ow! Katya….”

“I know, honey. I’m sorry.”

Katya’s tongue told Trixie how sorry she was, licking long, firm lines up the ‘v’ of her hips, flicking glancing blows to her clit whilst fingers teased Trixie’s lips.

The stinging of the cuts on Trixie’s collarbone were drowned out from the pleasure of Katya’s lips on her, by the precise movements on her clit and the deep rhythm of fingers inside her. The sheets beneath her were finally warm, the smell of Katya and of her own arousal transporting Trixie from the room. Katya moaned with each new nip and lap at Trixie, getting her closer and closer.

“Please, oh my god, oh my god,” Trixie covered her face with here forearm, unable to watch, her spare hand weaving its way into Katya’s mussed up braid. “Don’t stop!”

Katya moaned into her, picking up her pace ever-so-slightly as Trixie’s leg muscles started to clench, responding to Trixie’s whines with her own. Trixie’s mind went blank as she finally reached her peak, unable to think as she finally came. It was the strongest orgasm she could ever remember, with Katya laving her labia with a broad tongue, fingers gently coaxing her muscles, stroking at her walls until Trixie sobbed, begged her to stop through laughter.

She tugged Katya up towards her jokingly, a soft grip on her hair bringing the older woman up close enough to kiss her, Trixie tasting her own arousal on Katya’s lips, a coppery tang to the familiar taste. Trixie broke the kiss reluctantly, feeling Katya pulling back, knowing she must be desperate for release too.

“Thank you…”

Emerald green eyes met hers, glazed with arousal and excitement, and Katya tugged her in for one last chaste kiss, leaving her lips to kiss a line down Trixie’s body, sucking at her jawline, at the junction of her neck, licking down here jugular.

A strangled moan left Trixie, and she felt Katya smile against her neck. Another soft kiss met Trixie’s hot skin, gentle and loving.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Trixie’s scream caught in her throat as sharp teeth sank into her jugular, pain shooting through her whole torso where strong arms were pinning her against the sheets. Finally, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't understand vampire lore. That's not my problem.)
> 
> Trixie wakes up.

Strangely, it wasn’t pain which woke Trixie.

Instead, it was the rustle of curtains, following a whispered “oh, shit!” from Katya. Trixie stayed stock still. She could hardly see in the darkness of the room, through sleep-bleary eyes, but she was relieved to hear the bedroom door click closed behind her host.

A lot felt familiar. The discomfort and coldness of a stranger’s bed, the confusion, the light panging of a hangover. The stickiness between her thighs was distinctive of a messy night, a precursor to the inevitable walk of shame that she hoped could be put off, if she just lay there long enough. Somehow, everything was different too.

Alone in the room, Trixie found herself afraid. She didn’t know where she was, where her phone was or her clothes. Her memories of the night before were clear, if confusing, and running through them made her clench a hand to her aching neck.

She was becoming increasingly aware of the severity of the injury. The depth and the sheer quantity of blood – crusted around her neck and her face, smeared down her chest, making the skill feel tight and itchy. Yet, she felt fine.

The millimetre of light creeping around each window didn’t give her enough vision to assess the damage, and she was grateful.

Heavy, aged sheets covered the bed. Trixie tried to wrap herself in them as she clambered off the bed, but they were tucked in tight to the frame of the four-poster. She couldn’t move them, still feeling weak from the night before, so she trotted as quickly as she could to cross the room, finding the edges of the drapes Katya had draw moments before. Once she could see where she was, she could find a way to leave.

“Don’t open those curtains!”

The deep ‘clunk’ of the door made Trixie jump, clutching the rich fabric in her hands in panic. Katya was making long strides towards her, washcloth and bowl in hand, with that strange gliding walk that made Trixie feel three feet tall.

“Stay back!”

Trixie’s voice failed her, cracked where she wanted it to roar. Inside her chest, intimidation was mixed with a raw, visceral fear. 

“Okay. I was just trying to help you clean up. I thought you’d need it.”

Katya’s voice was low, slow like she was talking down to a small animal. Trixie wanted to snarl. She was naked. Vulnerable. Confused.  _ Weak.  _ Her whole body rippled with discomfort like her nerves were pinging, telling her to move or run or do  _ something _ .

“You’re cold, lie down.”

She was cold. She was shivering. But it felt more important to stare Katya down, to find a way out from her control.

“No.”

“Trixie. You should be dead. Lie down.”

Again, Trixie spat out a no. She wasn’t sure why she felt like arguing with Katya so intensely, but to go along with the woman who seemed to have injured her felt disrespectful to herself. She stood her ground as Katya approached, trying to cover her exposed body as nonchalantly as possible with shaking hands. Katya let herself into Trixie’s personal space, her body clad in a black fabric which contrasted Trixie’s pale skin imposingly. She made eye contact, waiting Trixie out until finally, the taller woman took a step back out of instinct.

Katya tugged the blankets and sheets back, and Trixie quietly clambered into the bed, pulling the throws over herself like they would offer protection.

“Good.”

Those shocking green eyes watched her like a researcher watches a test subject. Trixie had never felt smaller. The cramping in her feet was getting unbearable, and she pulled her legs closer towards her body, taking up even less of Katya’s bed. She was naked, and cold, fighting not to shiver. Her eyes had barely adjusted to the light, making her squint to make out every detail she could see.

“Can you turn the light on?”

“Sure.”

In this house, lights meant candles. Katya took her time lighting pillars of wax big enough to have been pilfered from a church altar. When the room was bathed in flickering, warm light, Katya sat on the bed next to Trixie, watched with disinterest as Trixie took in the bloodstain obscuring the pattern of the covers.

With fingers on her neck wound, Trixie turned to seek out those unnaturally bright green eyes.

“So, you’re a vampire?”

Katya grabbed the bowl, soaked out the hot cloth and began to stroke Trixie’s face with the soft fabric. She cleaned off Trixie’s dried sweat, the blood with caked her face. Just when Trixie thought she’d ignored the question, Katya sat back on her heels, put the washcloth back in its bowl.

“Yes.”

“Fuck off.”

“No, seriously.”

Where Katya seemed to feel she ought to be grateful, Trixie was furious. Katya was still perched above her, and Trixie was frustrated she couldn’t move more. Her muscles refused to let her throw the older woman off of her, so Trixie could only shout.

“Murderer! You could have  _ murdered me! _ ”

“Strictly speaking, I did.”

Katya chuckled, and Trixie shot her daggers. She was in no mood for comic relief, lying in pints of her own, dried blood. Now she could see the blood, her neck was throbbing with pain. She was shaking from adrenaline. With fear.

“Am I trapped here, now?”

“No, but I had rather hoped you would stay. You’re the most beautiful person I can ever remember meeting.”

Trixie was seething.  _ What the fuck was she talking about?  _

“Stay? You want me to stay?”

Katya’s façade broke, for the first time. She learnt her body slightly away from Trixie, bringing a hand to her chin like she was thinking.

“I’d like you to stay.”

Trixie frowned.

“No.”

Katya barely made any effort to conceal her laugh. She patted Trixie’s covered leg before standing, her silhouette projected large behind her by flickering candlelight.

“Okay.”

*

Katya had just left, gliding in a creepier manner than the night before, letting the door click closed loudly behind her. Trixie was once again alone, but this time with enough light to start picking tried blood out from her nails, groaning at the ache in her neck every time she moved her arms up too high.

Through all of this, her undeniable attraction to Katya had been quashed. The woman was intriguing, someone Trixie would kill to know better, would love to spend time with. But after everything they’d been through, everything she’d  _ done _ to Trixie, there was no chance. She had to treat Katya as hostile, dangerous.

Trixie suspected the damaged had already done.

The gravity of what had happened hadn’t really set in yet. Trixie still felt like she was dreaming, about to wake up on her mate’s floor.

She wondered where her phone was.

She wondered where Katya had gotten to.

In part, she wanted to try and leave. Look around for her clothes, scramble out a window or find a weapon to force her way past Katya. After all, she was pretty sure Katya was less vampire, more kinky sex freak. Her friends might be just waking up, idly Snapchatting to find out what state Trixie would be in. She doubted they’d be worried by her lack of response for the next twenty-four hours, judging my Trixie’s past record of sleeping through Sundays, reappearing at work with her phone barely charged, screen cracked, hair still unwashed.

No one would find her here. She had to be her own knight in shining armour.

She struggled to force her feet to uncurl, wincing against the cramp that wanted her to stay forced in a foetal position. In her mind, Katya was standing right outside the heavy door, was maybe even watching her with some creepy ceiling perch. Her whole body was cramping, too, maybe from blood loss. She felt crushed by the weight of the bedsheets, trapped by her tensed muscles, her brain too hazy to put together a coherent thought.

But she hoped Katya would be back soon.

She had questions.

She was confused.

At least with Katya in the room, she had a distraction. Her only comfort now was the turbulent embrace of broken sleep.

*

Finally, after 20 minutes napping and overthinking, Trixie heard the door opening. She tensed up, curled on her side, and fixed Katya with a hard glare. In her arms, the vampire held an ornate tray, which seemed to only hold a wine glass. She’d changed into a log, trailing black gown with a plunging neckline. Trixie fought not to stare at her creamy skin, and the hint of cleavage exposed.

“How are you feeling?”

She perched herself on the bed, reached out to stroke Trixie’s blonde hair, a pitying pout on her lips. Trixie tried to recoil, but Katya wouldn’t let her. Slender fingers coiled around Trixie’s curls, hard enough not keep her in place.

“Bad,” Trixie grumbled. “Did you drug me?”

“No. The transformation is… not pleasant.”

All thoughts of Katya being a fake, lying about being a vampire, were thrown to the wayside. Her insides were pulling themselves inward, ripping themselves apart. She’d survived a ridiculous amount of blood-loss, and Katya’s eyes were  _ hypnotic _ . This was the real deal. Trixie felt like crying as the older woman moved closer still to her, unravelling fingers from her hair.

Katya grimaced, offered out the goblet, tray still balanced on her knees. Trixie struggled to sit up, took it reluctantly in shaking hands. Katya smiled at her softly, and it made her nervous.

“What is this?”

“Blood. You’ll need it.”

Trixie fixed her with a horrified stare, put the goblet down so quickly it almost split. Katya gripped it by the neck, swilling the dark liquid around, sniffed at it with a soft moan.

“It’s the very best. Aged, virgin blood.”

“ _ Human  _ blood?”

“Yes. You need it, for strength.”

Trixie felt as though she was about to throw up, couldn’t even look at the goblet in Katya’s slender fingers.

“No. I’m… I’m vegetarian.”

Katya looked at her with wide eyes, snorting before she started to cackle – an uproarious laugh which made Trixie so, irrationally angry.

“You  _ were _ vegetarian,” Katya looked sympathetic, despite the mirth in her eyes. Trixie might have laughed if she weren’t so scared.

“I… can’t drink that Katya.”

“You’ll have to baby. It’ll make you feel so much better, too.”

It took Trixie the best part of five minutes to drink the blood, with Katya patiently explaining over and over again that she needed it. Katya distracted her with idle chatter about the interior design of the room, about her plans to repaint. She stroked Trixie’s back as she choked down the blood, wiped the corners of her mouth where dark red dribbled across her pale skin. Trixie could tell she found it hot, the way Katya stared her down, licked the blood off her own fingers messily, groaning with each slow lick.

The blood was good, after half a glass. She felt it deep in her belly, soothing her like rain after a drought. She fought off a moan as the blood soothed her. She finished the goblet, more and more desperate, panting as she finished the drink. Katya was watching her with sympathy, took the empty goblet from her fingers while Trixie sat, feeling drunk like she’d drunk a whole bottle of wine. She was calmer, warmer.

Now, she regarded Katya with gratefulness. A softer tone, as she addressed the older woman.

“What happens now?”

Katya smiled, invited herself to lay alongside Trixie. They were face to face, and Trixie had to remind herself not to stare too deeply into Katya’s eyes. The vampire was trying to touch Trixie, to wrap their fingers together. Trixie kept her hand firmly clenched in a fist, so Katya settled for stroking gently across the skin she could get to.

“You go through the change. I’m here to care for you. You fall in love with me and decide to stay here.”

Trixie snorted a laugh, stopping abruptly when she saw the hurt in Katya’s face. Trixie realised she was trying to communicate seriously. To tell Trixie what her honest, serious plan was. Maybe it was the loneliness, the isolation she experienced here, but something made honesty totally painted across Katya’s face and her actions.

It was endearing. It was terrifying.

“I know you’re mad at me. But I hope you can forgive me...”

Trixie didn’t answer, stared at the wall. She wanted time, she wanted to know her options, to gain perspective. She didn’t even know what time of day it was, where she was, for fuck's sake.

“…given time?” Katya prompted, seemingly unaware of how little Trixie knew about what she was committing to.

“I’m really a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Because you bit me?”

Trixie was mumbling, and Katya watched her lips closely just to understand her words.

“Yes, baby.”

“Stop calling me baby.”

When their eyes met, Trixie couldn’t help the attraction in the pit of her stomach, even as she chided the other woman. Secretly, she clung on to every pet name Katya gave her. Katya bit her lip when Trixie told her off.

“Are you mad at me? For biting you?”

She wasn’t sure.

“You shouldn’t have done that without my consent.”

“I’m a vampire. It’s what I do. What  _ we  _ do.”

“Jesus. That’s – ”

The soothing feeling of the blood was alleviating, and Trixie’s panic slightly escalated. The pain was coming back, like the worst period cramps she’d ever endured, all over her torso. She groaned out loud, and Katya hushed her, a soothing hand on her back.

All anger at Katya was lost, all she could focus on was the pain.

“This is natural. It’s just your body changing.”

Trixie whimpered, and Katya cuddled into her. The touch felt good, and Trixie couldn’t bring herself to push the other vampire away. She was gently kneading exactly where it hurt, and Trixie nestled her head into Katya.

“They’ll be gone after a few hours. You’ve slept through most of it.”

“The pain is so bad…” Trixie grumbled, moving Katya’s hand to where it hurt. The older woman was totally compliant, caving to Trixie’s needs.

“I’ll stay.”

*

When Trixie woke up the pain was gone, and she was still nestled in Katya’s arms. She could smell the empty goblet of blood next to the bed, the strong smell of Katya, the fabric softener on the sheets. The candlelight seemed brighter than daylight, and the coolness of the room felt perfect.

So, this was what being undead felt like.

“Hello, you.”

She felt Katya shift against her, the movement of her soft open gown against her face.

“Hey.”

Trixie's voice was rough, but she felt overwise fine. She must have slept for hours because the curtains were no longer circled by bright light. Katya stood to open the drapes, and Trixie felt warmed by the moonlight outside, like she bright sunbeams warming her skin.

“How do you feel?”

“Better. Thank you.”

Katya turned to look at her, making Trixie remember just how naked she was. After everything that had happened, the sight of Katya cast in moonlight made Trixie ache for her. The other vampire’s voice was gentle, kind, softer than it had been before. Her accent fading was stronger again.

“I am glad you’re okay.”

She was rewarded with a nod, and smiled, striding over to the wardrobe and rummaging through a series of hung-up garments. She held a few up for Trixie, and finally found a silk dressing gown for the other woman to wear.

For the first time in hours, Trixie struggled to her feet, surprised to find herself feeling stronger than she’d ever felt. Katya withheld the robe for a second, taking in the curves of her body for just a moment before handing over the black, glossy material.

It came up short on Trixie, struggled to hold in her breasts even with a double knot. It was obviously custom made for the shorter woman, leaving Trixie’s thighs visible and Katya virtually drooling.

“Breakfast?”

“Please.”

*

As a new vampire, Trixie was a little startled at how quickly she’d grown to crave blood, to lust after it and gulp it down ardently.

“I wasn’t joking, when I talked about you living here. There are not many vampires in this part of the world. I would hate for you to be alone, Trixie.”

Trixie just hummed, cradled the half-empty goblet of blood in her hands like it was mulled wine. Just the smell of it was enough to make her salivate. It almost distracted her from the gravity of what Katya was telling her.

“You don’t need to worry about anything, Trixie.”

Katya’s voice was hinged with desperation. It made the new vampire smile softly.

“I can provide for you here. I have money. I own the house. We can do it up, if you’d like. Redecorate.”

Her eyes were frantic.

“I’ll do whatever.”

Trixie was, despite all things, touched.

“I know.”

*

She wouldn’t give a straight answer to Katya’s offer. She didn’t want to think about the rest of her life right now, grieve for the change of path last night had created. She was adjusting. Getting comfortable in this new skin of hers.

All she could focus on was the magnetism of the woman in front of her.

They’d made their way back upstairs, back into Katya’s bed with the goblets left in the large antique sink downstairs. Back in Katya’s bed, the older woman still begging.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Trixie hummed.

“You’re such a beautiful woman, Trixie.” Katya stroked her face. “And a more beautiful vampire.”

“I suppose I’ll never know. No mirrors.” Trixie fixed her with a look, one eyebrow raised.

Katya paled.

“I can tell you every day. I will paint you if you want. Show you– ”

“I trust you.”

The older vampire mouthed a ‘thank you’, and Trixie almost saw tears in her eyes. She was surprised how bothered Katya seemed, how desperate she seemed for Trixie to like her.

It made Trixie feel like maybe, she was special. Not on a conveyor belt of victims, but really someone unique. Katya’s desperation, the hungry way she looked at her, she didn’t exactly seem like she was an old hat at this. Besides, she hadn’t exactly seen any other hot, young, newly-converted vampires-es wandering around. She believed Katya.

Now, snuggled in bed with her, this felt like it could be her future.

“Convince me to stay.”

*

With Katya crushed between her thighs, making her writhe and cry out, fearful of crushing the other woman’s head with her newfound strength, Trixie let go of all thoughts of her old life.

She’d go to her apartment, pack up everything, stop paying her rent, never show up to her job again. If her friends thought she’d died? Fine. She had.

Katya brought her back to the moment with a grasp of her hand, nails printing into Trixie’s pale thigh with a muted sting. Katya drew back, blowing against Trixie’s clit, making her pulse with anticipation.

“No biting?”

“No biting, baby.”

True to her word, Katya brought her to climax with no blood drawn. Trixie screamed into the room, Katya’s head partially obscured by the gown she hadn’t even bothered to take off. Between her legs, she could feel Katya’s grin, the soft laughter even as the other woman kept on licking, stimulating Trixie until she pushed Katya away with a grunt.

There was almost no recovery time for Trixie. She pulled herself between Katya’s legs, throwing the other woman down with ease onto her back, meeting Katya’s grinning lips in a kiss, tasting herself.

She started gentle, tracing her fingers and tongue between Katya’s labia, teasing around her clit. She held out until Katya’s fingers grabbed her head, forced Trixie’s plump lips where she needed them to be. Trixie ate Katya out as long as she needed, until her tongue ached and Katya released her hair, gripping the sheets with shaking hands instead, desperately writhing. The smell of Katya was so overwhelming, so strong, so enticing. Trixie could smell when she got closer. Smell the hormones. Sense the strong pulse in her pussy as Katya got closer and closer, more and more desperate and excited. Katya was almost there.

Instinct kicked in, pulled Trixie down, filled all her senses like she was being drowned. Her mind was fuzzy, overwhelmed with blood lust. Her body was no wanton to her own impulses. Sharp fangs dug into Katya’s thigh, at the sensitive juncture between torso and thigh.

Katya screamed.

High and loud, muffling into a sob as Trixie’s fingers replaced where her mouth had been, working Katya’s clit, thrusting in and out of her as blood started to smear across Katya’s pubic mound, across her thighs and hips. As Katya came, Trixie licked her clean, alternating between blood and Katya’s pussy as Katya cried above her.

Finally cleaned and calmed down, Katya made space for Trixie to lie beside her, carefully avoiding moving her sore hip.

“Trixie… you can’t do that.” She croaked, snaking her hand under Trixie robe to grip the fat over her hip harshly.

“You bit me, so now we’re even.”

Katya groaned, squeezing Trixie’s ass hard and throwing her head back on the pillow.

“Don’t do it again.”

Trixie grinned. No promises.

They lay for a few minutes longer, Trixie flicking her tongue around her lips and teeth, desperately seeking out any more coppery blood she could find. She was about to ask Katya for another goblet of blood, when the older woman pulled out Trixie’s phone from her bedside table.

“Wanna order pizza?”

Katya mumbled, lethargic, sated. She played with her own nipple, making the skin pinken. Trixie wanted to bite it.

“We can eat pizza?”

Katya smirked at her, fingers wrapping around Trixie’s open robe.

“We can eat pizza delivery girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please god someone give me a better title.
> 
> Comments / kudos always welcome! And don't worry, the sequel to Lucky Dip is next on the list :)
> 
> Love forever to my beta, Laura, who reminds me that I'm okay at writing whenever I have a crisis xxx
> 
> (apologies for the typos, this was a one-night write)


End file.
